Chungus
The origin of Chungus dates back to several billion years before the beginning of our universe, where Chungus just... appeared. Yeah. That happens. We like to call this, The Origin of Chungus and the Chungiverse. He was bigger than space and time itself, and in fact he controlled it. After millions of years Chungus got bored and so he exploded something and that created the universe. Chungus edited and shaped the universe to his will. Chungus is immortal. Chungus is a god. Chungus created 47 worlds before Crogus, each of the a shitty failure at the attempted creation of a universe. Eventually, Chungus created Crogus, which was the first world of his that sort of worked out. On Crogus Chungus created Bingus on accident, and then, trying to destroy Newark, he created a rift that released Glungus, the Ungus of death. Chungus beat Glungus and banished him to the Underwater and then sealed the water so he couldn't rise again, because, you know, Glungus is sort of an a**hole. But honestly, the Ungus of Death deserved it. Chungus then had many children after a meteor crashed into Crogus and he swallowed it, and then became pregnant. Somehow, Chungus gave birth. Chungus had many children with that meteor, which he named Matilda. Chungus' role in the end of the Chungiverse. Hoopie Bing Bong and Glungus end the Universe. (Nearly) Eventually, Crogus was torn apart by Hoopie Bing bong, because he and Glungus were not allowed to go to their friend Gerard's house party. Hoopie bing bong got so mad he fried the internet circut panel, resulting in massive explosions worldwide. Thus, breaking the barrier between land and sea, releasing Glungus. He rained large hailstones and strange deformations of Pepe the frog. (A Minor Ungus) upon everyone on this planet. This, sadly, killed Gerard, making Hoopie bing bong and Glungus even more enraged. With the barrier between land and sea broken, the Newark plague spread through the galaxy and consumed millions of stars and planets. Chungus was forced to become Big Chungus, so that he would not die form the plague. Big Chungus was so enraged he and Glungus engaged in a free for all roast battle on the edge of the universe, winner takes all. Glungus destroyed Chungus (Whose metal capability for taking insults is very low) And he banished Chungus to the black hole Sagitarrius. Hoopie Bing Bong hated Chungus because he was a jerk, but his little brain decided that shoving obese space rabbits into black holes was bad. Hoopie Bing Bong exacted Vengeance on Glungus, mortally wounding him. Glungus fell down onto a planet called Eurarth, where he laid in a limbo between life and death for millennia. Hoopie Bing Bong then went and saved his dad from the black hole (Nobody knows how). Bingus, not knowing that Hoopie Bing Bong beat Glungus in a fight and saved Chungus, took his trident and impaled Hoopie Bing Bong with it. Hoopie Bing Bong's last dying word were, "Goddamn it, wtf dude. Let me post this on reddit...." Then he died. Chungus, renewed in his power and rage from watching Hoopie Bing Bong die, he banished Bingus to the plane between the Chungiverses called Asdafgoiuhjasasgolipia. Chungus then failed at several attempts to make a rift to a reality where Hoopie Bing Bong existed, but he failed. Stricken with anger and a rage, he used the last of his power to destroy the Newark plague, thus cleansing the Chungiverse. Strangely enough, after the Chungiverse was cleansed, life popped up elsewhere, Crogus was scarred and battered to the point where it was inhospitable, but life popped up on the planet Earth, and where Glungus had landed, Eurarth. The Hurgus' and the Scrogans escaped out into space, warring with the Globglogabgalab for the rest of time. Meanwhile, the life on earth flourished and Eurarth life became hostile and evil, just like Glungus. Chungus watched this all happen with a smile on his face. Finally, he had created a universe where life could not die. Chungus realized, then, that earth only had life because of HIM. He had left Crogus eons ago and visited Earth and planted a seed there for life, but he had forgotten about it. The forgotten race.. Humans, he called them. Hu, meaning "forgot" in Chungi, and Man, meaning "Bout'chu". So the humans were the race that the remaining Ungi knew as the forgot bout'chu race. Thus, begins the second universe of the Chungiverse, billions of years after the cleansing life thrives in the universe, only because of Chungus. Chungus and his exploits. Chungus likes to call it Act II. Act II of the universal art of Creation and Destruction. * Act I * Act II